Let Him Sleep
by Beckyhelene
Summary: ONESHOT. Bridge is sleeping peacefully in his bed when it becomes appareant he is not alone.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: It's night in the SPD base, and Bridge realizes he's not alone.

Timeline: After SPD finale.

Note: This is supposed to be a sequel to "Let Her Cry", but I guess you could read it on it's own since there's no obvious reference to the story.

Rating: T

The SPD base was quiet, which was what could be expected at two in the morning. The entire atmosphere was that of total elation, whether it was because of the general defeat of Grumm, being reunited with their spouse in Cruger's case, or being promoted in the cases of Bridge and Sky. Whatever the reason was, the stress level in the base had decreased greatly. In midst of this decreased stress and elation, Bridge, the newly appointed blue ranger, was sleeping peacefully in his bed. A bed that would've been in his very own room, if Sky had decided differently. With Jack's departure, it left the former red ranger's room vacant, and Sky, as the new leader of B-Squad, had first dibs on the single. Surprisingly, Sky had opted to stay where he was, so Kat and Boom decided to convert the room into storage space for experiments. Bridge didn't particularly mind Sky staying, in fact, he appreciated it. He could handle but so much change going on around him, and Sky's decision to keep the living arrangements as they were was like answering a subconscious prayer of Bridge's and he could sleep well at night knowing that the world wasn't going topsy turvy around him. Well, he would've been sleeping if the sudden extra weight on his bed didn't stir him.

"Sky, go away." He murmured tiredly and turned to his side.

"Is there something going on that I should know about?" Whispered a voice in his ear...A very low and sultry voice that removed any thoughts of sleep from the young man's mind. Bridge turned around quickly and was a little surprised to see Z lying next to him. He did a bit of a double take as his wits slowly returned to him.

"Wha...What's going on...?" He questioned. He looked over Z's shoulder and saw Sky's bed was empty.

"I was banished from my room." Z answered, making Bridge shift his eyes to her.

"Huh?" He asked. Z simply quirked her eyebrow. Bridge groaned, knowing where she was going. Shortly after Sky and Bridge recieved their promotions, Sky finally got the nerve to ask Syd out. Everyone figured that to him, that promotion was like a confidence boaster, or some sort of added appendage that made him irresistible to the girl in pink. Little did he know, that Syd would've taken him as blue, red, purple, or any other color under the sun. Pretty soon, everywhere you saw one of them, you'd see the other, and there was no doubt the relationship escalated to a physical level, hence Z's current location.

"You know, I still don't get why he didn't take Jack's room. I mean, if he did, well, Syd could just go into a decorating frenzy and make a lil cozy quasi-house for them to be in."

"First of all, Sky turned down the room before he and Syd got close, and besides, if he had the room, and people saw them as a couple, don't you think every cadet in here, down to G-Squad would be gossiping about it? Not to mention the rule breaking it would bring on."

"SPD rangers, living in sin. How scandalous." Z said in a hushed voice. Bridge chuckled.

"I miss him." Z said, losing her teasing tone.

"Who, Sky?" Bridge asked. Z rolled her eyes.

"No, doofus, Jack." She said.

"Oh." Bridge said. He didn't know what to say to that so he decided to just stay silent.

"I mean, he's the closest thing to a brother I've ever had, and we've been like glue since the day we met on the streets. Now...Him not being here...It feels empty." Her voice became small and meek. Bridge lifted his arm and tried to put it around her, but because of their position, it really went on top of her head. Z looked at him and gave him a small smile. She sat up slightly so Bridge could put his arm around her. She then settled back into the bed beside him, laying her head against his shoulder as she felt his hand rest against the small of her back. Z sighed. "When he first left, I was kind of mad at him." Z admitted. "It just...felt like he was leaving me all alone here and that made me so angry." She sighed. "But, I know that was me being selfish. Jack was never meant for this kind of stuff." She smiled softly to herself. "He would look at me funny when I said I wanted to do something bigger. He always wanted to just be on the sidelines, helping people in a more personal, smaller, way." Bridge tightened his hold on her.

"I guess." He said. "Although, you know you're not alone, right?" He asked, a bit of uncertainty on how she felt about him shining in his eyes. Z tilted her head up to him and smiled. She reached up and pulled him closer, engulfing his lips in a sweet, yet passionate kiss.

"I know." She said against his lips, once the kiss was over. She shifted closer to him and nestled into his embrace, her head in the crook of his neck. Bridge reached down and pulled the blankets up, so they were both covered well. He felt Z let out a soft laugh, her breath hitting his neck. "It's going to take me a while to get used to the blue." She said, one of her hands idly playing with the hem of the blue shirt he was sleeping in and the other hand was tracing the waistband of his gray sweatpants. The hand that was toying with the shirt disappeared under the blue garment as Z stroked Bridge's chest. Bridge groaned sensuously at the feel of her fingers on his skin.

"Take all the time you need." He murmured, holding her closer. Z giggled mischievously against his neck.

"Us SPD rangers, we sure love to live in sin, don't we?" She muttered. Bridge chuckled.

"That we do, Z, that we do." He replied. He turned her on her back as he turned on his stomach and supported himself on his elbows. He stared down at her for a long while.

"What?" She asked, smirking softly. Bridge smiled.

"Nothing." He said. He settled down and threw his arm across her waist. "Go to sleep." He muttered in his pillow. Z put a hand on his back, running the back of her hand against the cotton of his shirt, while the other hand stroked the arm that was across her body. Soon, she heard the sounds of the sleep she had disturbed him from catching up with him as his breathing changed and he snored a little. Z smiled and turned to her side, resting her palm on the back of his neck, twirling his hair in her fingers. She tried not to get too comfortable where she was for she had a feeling that before the night was over, Sky would quietly sneak back into the room and shake her shoulder to wake her if she was asleep, telling her she was unbanished from her own room and to quickly and quietly vacate his room. But, lying there next to Bridge, it was very difficult not to feel incredibly comfortable. She got closer to him and laid her head on his pillow, their faces so close she could feel his breath on her lips. The smell of the wintergreen flavored toothpaste he had used before bed lulled her into a happy and peaceful sleep.


End file.
